Milton Mamet
Milton ist ein schlauer Mann, der auch ohne eine Ausbildung im wissenschaftlichen Bereich, das Verhalten der Zombies in Woodbury untersucht. Er möchte auf diesem Weg dem Gouverneur helfen die "neue" Welt zu verstehen. Durch sein Engagement ist er als Berater des Gouverneurs anzusehen.Informationen über Milton (EW.com) - Erste Preview-Informationen über den neuen TV-Charakter Charakterentwicklung Staffel 3 Zeit der Ernte Milton befindet sich gerade im Labor, als der Gouverneur herein kommt und nach Ergebnissen fragt. Milton ist von den Zombies fasziniert, die Michonne seit Monaten bei sich hatte. Er hat festgestellt, dass sie jegliches Interesse am fressen verlieren, wenn man ihnen die Arme und den Unterkiefer abnimmt. Später sitzt er mit dem Gouverneur, Andrea und Michonne beim gemeinsamen Frühstück. Noch immer von den beiden Zombies fasziniert beginnt er Fragen an Michonne zu stellen, die ihn allerdings mit Schweigen straft. Der Gouverneur beginnt daraufhin über etwas anderes zu sprechen, bis er zu einem Notfall gerufen wird. Das Frühstück ist damit beendet. Anruf Er besorgt zwei kühle Getränke von einem Stand und gibt Andrea eines ab. Danach beklagt er sich bei ihr darüber, dass so viel Strom verschwendet wird für die Festivitäten. Auf die Frage, wie das große Abend-Event aussieht, weiß er nicht so recht es in Worte zu fassen. Der Gouverneur hält eine Rede an seine Bevölkerung in der er erklärt, dass sie aus wenigen Mitgliedern und Vorräten diese Gemeinschaft aufgebaut haben, auf die er sehr stolz ist. Er erhebt sein Glas und trinkt auf sie. Danach nimmt er Merle und Milton mit in sein Haus um einige Getränkekartons zu holen. Milton beschwert sich über die Energieverschwendung, doch der Gouverneur und Merle wollen unbedingt feiern. Selbst einen Kompromiss, dass das Fest um 6-10 Tage verschoben wird, lehnen beide ab. Schließlich gibt Milton auf. Später am Tag wird er von Merle und Caesar mitgenommen um Zombies auszusuchen. Sie fahren zu einer Zombie-Falle und heben ein Netz voller Zombies heraus. Milton interessiert sich für einen kleineren Untoten. Merle drückt ihm eine Stange in die Hand und lässt das Netz öffnen. Ein weiblicher Zombie kommt aus dem Netz und attackiert ihn. Er schafft es nicht sie zu bändigen und sie beißt ihm in den Arm. Milton hat diese Stelle jedoch zuvor mit Klebeband gesichert, weshalb er nicht verletzt wurde. Merle lobt ihn dafür und tötet den Zombie. Er bekommt von Caesar einen anderen Zombie hingehalten, den er zu Boden drückt und ihm die Zähne zieht. Abends geht auch Milton in die Arena um sich das Ereignis anzusehen. Er ist jedoch nicht glücklich, weshalb er vom Gouverneur aufgefordert wird Spaß zu haben. Die Lichter gehen an und es findet ein Kampf zwischen Merle und einem Herausforderer zwischen einem halben Dutzend Zombies statt. Merle gewinnt schließlich überlegen. Tod vor der Tür Milton klopft an die Tür des Gouverneurs. Dieser öffnet im Bademantel und möchte wissen, was los sei. Er erklärt, dass Mr. Coleman nun soweit sei. Der Gouverneur versichert ihm zu folgen, worauf hin Milton zum Labor voran geht. Dort angekommen führt er das übliche Ritual mit Mr. Coleman durch. Er lässt eine Glocke erklingen und spielt dann ein Lied vor. Hin und wieder fragt er ihn nach seiner Frau, seinen Kindern und seinem Namen um dies so stark wie möglich in sein Unterbewusstsein zu speichern. Hierbei soll der Patient seine Hand heben als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hat. Der Gouverneur betritt den Raum gemeinsam mit Andrea. Er dankt Mr. Coleman für seine freiwillige Hilfsbereitschaft und lässt die Frau zur Unterstützung zurück. Andrea weiß nicht, was sie machen soll, doch Milton muss seinen Rhythmus einhalten. Er gibt ihr zu verstehen die Musik anzuhalten, während er die Glocke erläutern lässt. Dann spielt sie die Musik weiter und er fragt Mr. Coleman ab. Danach erklärt er Andrea, dass er untersuchen will, ob ein Restfunke an Bewusstsein zurück bleibt und man diesen abfragen kann. Mr. Coleman ist klar, dass sein Ende naht. Er bittet Milton die Musik spielen zu lassen. Dann verstirbt er. Milton und Andrea fesseln ihn ans Bett und warten auf das Wiedererwachen der Leiche. Andrea erklärt, dass es nichts gibt, was nach der Rückkehr noch da ist. Sie sind einfach Monster. Milton weiß jedoch nicht, wie dies ist. Er hat seine Eltern früh verloren und war ein Einzelkind. Soziale Kontakte sind nicht seine Stärken gewesen und er arbeitete von zuhause aus. Zu Mr. Coleman hat er jedoch durch die vielen Sitzungen eine engere Beziehung aufgebaut. Schließlich erwacht der Leichnam zu neuem Leben. Zuerst orientiert er sich ziellos. Milton beginnt mit dem Ritual, worauf der Zombie aufmerksam wird. Als Milton zu den Kindern des Verstorbenen kommt, krallt dieser sich mit der Hand in die Matratze. Er deutet dies als Zeichen, jedoch konnte Mr. Coleman es nicht zeigen, da er festgebunden war. Er löst die Fesseln der Hand, doch der Untote greift nach Milton. In letzter Sekunde kann Andrea mit ihrem Messer den Senioren endgültig erledigen. Sichtlich geschockt von den Ereignissen zieht sich Milton zurück um die Ergebnisse zu dokumentieren. Der Gouverneur, Merle und Crowley haben von zwei Gefangenen erfahren, dass das von Zombies überrannte Gefängnis gesäubert wurde von nur 10 Personen. Milton wird zu einer Besprechung geholt. Er kann sich nicht erklären, wie diese wenigen Menschen in der Roten Zone das Gefängnis säubern konnten. Der Gouverneur ist sich jedoch sicher, dass entweder eine gewaltige Streitmacht oder sehr gute Kämpfer draußen warten. Er will die Loyalität von Merle versichert wissen, denn Daryl Dixon, sein Bruder, ist Teil dieser Gruppe. Merle versichert dem Gouverneur treu zu sein. Danach fordert er Crowley und Merle auf das Gefängnis zu erkunden. Die Besprechung endet und Milton geht. Siehe, dein Bruder Woodbury wird von einer Gruppe Angreifer attackiert. Der Gouverneur und einige Wachen treffen sich in seinem Labor. Milton wirft ein, dass es vielleicht keine Angreifer waren, doch Merle erklärt, dass Warren von ihnen getötet wurde. Darauf hin werden Patrouillen eingeteilt. Milton kommt sofort in die Krankenstation gelaufen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass der Gouverneur bei einem Angriff schwer verletzt wurde. Gerade als er sich über den Zustand von Philip erkundigen möchte, kommt Merle ebenfalls herein gelaufen und unterbricht das Gespräch. Er berichtet, dass die Angreifer entkommen konnten. Später befindet er sich in der Arena, als der Gouverneur eine Rede an sein Volk hält. Kriegsrecht Er muss Andrea zurück halten, die plötzlich Daryl Dixon, den Bruder von Merle, als Freund wiedererkennt. Sie will zum Gouverneur um ihn zu bitten das Leben der beiden zu verschonen. Dieser erklärt jedoch, dass hierüber das Volk entscheidet. Er verkündet, dass sich die Brüder auf Leben und Tot bekämpfen sollen. Der Sieger wird frei gelassen. Merle erklärt seine Loyalität und beginnt gegen Daryl zu kämpfen. Es werden einige Zombies in die Arena geführt. Kurz darauf hört man Schüsse und die Menge gerät in Panik. Milton flieht mit den anderen. Am nächsten Morgen wartet Milton auf Andrea, die aus der Krankenstation heraus kommt und von den Verwundeten berichtet. Er war zuvor beim Gouverneur, dieser hat sich jedoch in sein Zimmer gesperrt und will niemanden sehen. Auf der Straße sind die Leute noch immer in Angst und Schrecken. Sie versuchen aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Einige fahren mit ihren Autos vor und hupen laut. Caesar versucht die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Andrea versucht zu vermitteln, als plötzlich eine Frau laut aufschreit. Sie eilen zu ihr und erschießen einige Zombies. Als Milton und die restlichen dazu kommen sehen sie Richard Foster gebissen am Boden liegen. Karen bittet etwas für ihn zu tun, doch alle sind wie gelähmt. Der Gouverneur erscheint und erschießt den Mann. Ohne ein Wort kehrt er in sein Haus zurück. Andrea folgt ihm und will ihn zur Rede stellen. Milton bleibt bei der Menge. Als die Unruhen immer schlimmer werden geht er hinauf um nach Hilfe vom Gouverneur zu bitten. Dieser stellt sich jedoch stur und bleibt in seinem Zimmer. Andrea kommt mit ihm hinunter. Durch Caesars Hilfe gelingt es ihm die Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er berichtet, dass der Zaun gesichert und die Beißer beseitigt wurden. Die Menge will jedoch eine Erklärung des Gouverneurs. Andrea ergreift schließlich das Wort und beruhigt das Volk, indem sie der Menge verdeutlicht, dass der Zusammenhalt wichtig ist und sie nur gemeinsam diese schwierige Zeit überstehen werden. Zuflucht Milton sitzt in seinem Labor und versucht einen meditativen Zustand zu erlangen. Plötzlich schmeißt der Gouverneur sein Funkgerät auf den Tisch. Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen und erklärt, was er gerade gemacht hat. Er nimmt das Gerät und wechselt die Batterien. Dabei hört er einen Funkspruch über einen Transporter. Der Gouverneur erzählt ihm, dass er ihn sehr schätzt und als Freund betrachtet. Gerührt von diesen Worten erklärt Milton, dass auch er den Gouverneur als Freund sieht. Dieser sagt, dass Martinez eine Kugel fangen würde, wenn er ihn darum bitten würde. Milton bestätigt, dass er das Selbe tun würde. Dann gesteht der Gouverneur, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, wem gegenüber Andrea loyal ist. Milton sieht die Zweifel als berechtigt, wenn er an ihre Beziehung zu Merle denkt. Schließlich bittet der Gouverneur ihn darum ein Auge auf sie zu haben und geht. Milton läuft über die Hauptstraße, als er von Andrea angesprochen wird. Sie möchte wissen, wo der Gouverneur ist. Er antwortet ausweichend, dass er auf einer Besorgungstour ist. Sie will jedoch genau wissen, wo er hin gegangen ist. Als Milton ihr keine klare Antwort gibt, läuft sie zielstrebig davon. Er ruft ihr noch hinterher, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um den Gouverneur machen braucht. Judas In der Wohnung vom Gouverneur sitzt Milton über den Listen der Bewohner. Er zählt ihm vor, dass sie zwanzig wehrfähige Männer und Frauen haben. Wenn sie die chronisch Kranken hinzu zählen, dann sind es sechsundzwanzig. Der Gouverneur will auch Jungendliche ab 13 Jahren hinzu rechnen. Damit sind es fünfunddreißig. Andrea kommt ins Zimmer, worauf hin Milton seine Sachen zusammen packt und geht. Der Gouverneur inspiziert später die neuen wehrfähigen Menschen. Milton erklärt ihm bei Ms. McLeod, dass sie diejenige mit einer Gelenkkrankheit ist. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie eine andere Aufgabe für die Dame finden und geht weiter. Andrea ruft herein, dass Noah Asthmatiker ist. Der Gouverneur fragt ihn, ob er eine Waffe halten kann und lässt ihn in der Armee. An der Hauptmauer versucht Andrea ihn zu überreden ihr bei der Flucht aus Woodbury zu helfen, damit sie ohne das Wissen des Gouverneurs ins Gefängnis gelangen kann. Sofort meldet er diese Illoyalität seinem Freund, dem Gouverneur. Er fordert Milton auf ihr zu helfen. Dieser ist verunsichert, ob er auf die Probe gestellt wird, doch es ist dessen Ernst. Milton bringt Andrea in den Wald. Dort fangen sie einen Zombie, schlagen ihm die Arme ab und brechen ihm den Unterkiefer. Vier Fremde kommen aus dem Wald und erledigen einen Zombie. Die Gruppen sind überrascht einander zu sehen. Andrea will mit ihrem Zombie los ziehen und überlässt die Gruppe Milton. Dieser führt sie nach Woodbury, wo sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden, damit sich Dr. Stevens um sie kümmern kann. Der Gouverneur kommt und spricht mit ihnen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Tyreese, Allen, Ben und Sasha bereits im Gefängnis waren. Milton fragt, ob sie ihm eine Karte zeichnen könnten. Der Gouverneur hält sie jedoch zurück und verschiebt dies auf den nächsten Tag. Dann verlassen beide den Raum. Das Ultimatum Andrea hat ein Treffen zwischen den Anführern der beiden verfeindeten Gruppen organisiert. Milton fährt als Geschichtsschreiber mit und notiert sich, was passiert. Sie werden von Daryl und Hershel mit Waffen empfangen. Nachdem sich beide Gruppen beleidigt haben, senken sie schließlich die Waffen. Andrea geht hinein um bei der Verhandlung zu helfen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten wird sie hinaus geschickt. Einige Zombies nähern sich ihrer Position, sodass sie mit den anderen Männern los geht um die Gefahr zu beseitigen. Milton bleibt bei Hershel zurück. Die beiden Männer reden miteinander. Milton überlässt ihm sein Notizbuch um darin zu lesen. Neugierig fragt er nach der Amputation und erfährt, dass Hershel gebissen wurde und die befallene Stelle sofort amputiert wurde, was ihm das Leben rettete. Er möchte unbedingt den verbliebenen Stumpf anschauen, doch Hershel lehnt ab. Nachdem Andrea von dem Kampf gegen die Untoten zurück gekommen ist und eine weile deprimiert dasitzt, geht Hershel zu ihr und lässt Milton zurück. Der Gouverneur und Rick Grimes kommen aus dem Gebäude. Die Gruppen trennen sich und fahren in ihr jeweiliges Lager zurück. Dort erklärt er Milton und Caesar, dass sie Michonne übergeben bekommen und dann alle anderen Gefängnis-Überlebenden töten werden. Milton wendet ein, dass dies ein Massaker ist, doch der Gouverneur sieht den Vorteil dieses Hinterhalts stärker als seine moralischen Einwände. Er grüßt sogar Andrea freundlich und dankt ihr für die Vermittlung des Gespräches. Der Fang Milton erfährt, dass alle Bewohner zu dem Treffen und dem Kampf gegen Rick gehen. Andrea tritt hinzu und wundert sich, warum so stark aufgerüstet wird, wenn sie einen Deal haben. Milton erklärt ihr kurz angebunden, dass dies eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme sei. Dann sucht er den Gouverneur auf. Er findet ihn im Verhörraum, den er zu einer Folterkammer umgerüstet hat. Milton will gerade gehen, als der Gouverneur ihn zurück ruft. Für Milton geht er zu weit. Er dachte bislang, dass sie sich eine neue Welt aufbauen wollen. Der Gouverneur erklärt, dass der Tod seiner Tochter gerächt werden muss. Milton nimmt Andrea beiseite. Er erklärt ihr, dass der Deal eine Lüge ist und was der Gouverneur wirklich plant. Dann zeigt er ihr die Folterkammer. Sie beschließt, dass der Mann zu sterben hat. Der Gouverneur kommt in die Folterkammer und legt einige Instrumente zusammen. Dann spielt er eine Pfeifmelodie auf ein Tonband. Milton drückt sich in den Schatten. Er sieht, wie Andrea auf ihn zielt. Sofort greift er ihr hinein und sichert die Waffe. Der Gouverneur verschwindet und die Chance ist vorbei. Später erklärt er ihr in ihrem Zimmer, dass durch seinen Tod nichts geändert werden würde, außer dass auch Andrea sterben müsste. Sie fordert ihn auf ins Gefängnis über zu laufen. Er jedoch betrachtet Woodbury trotz allem als seine Heimat und erklärt, dass er den Gouverneur kannte, als er noch Philip hieß. Sie akzeptiert, erklärt ihm jedoch, dass er fortan nicht wegschauen kann von den Taten, die er verübt. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Andrea verschwunden ist, fragt ihn der Gouverneur aus. Er erkennt, dass Milton ihr die Pläne verraten hat und wird sehr wütend. In der Nacht fährt Milton heimlich hinaus zur Zombie-Falle und zündet dort alle Untoten an. Am nächsten Tag trifft Milton auf den Gouverneur. Er fragt ihn, ob er schon Andrea gefunden hat. Dieser verneint. Danach bekundet Milton sein Beileid wegen der Untoten und hofft, dass der Schuldige gefunden wird. Der Gouverneur erklärt, dass er bereits weiß, wer es war. Milton geht davon. Besonderheiten * Milton und Merle haben eine konkurrierende Beziehung insbesondere vor dem Gouverneur versuchen sie ihre gegenseitigen Interessen zu verdeutlichen. * Er wird von Merle und dem Gouverneur "Milti" genannt * Milton ist ein Einzelkind, dessen Eltern schon frühzeitig gestorben sind. Er hatte vor der Seuche kaum soziale Kontakte und arbeitete von zuhause aus. Sonstiges * Weitere Informationen zu Milton Trivia * Der Charakter wurde für die TV-Serie erschaffen und ist in den Comics nicht zu finden. * Robert Kirkman und Glen Mazzara wollen mit diesem Charakter zeigen, dass sich auch Leute nützlich machen, die nicht mit Stärke oder Geschicklichkeit aufwarten können. * Milton erinnert an Dr. Logan aus Zombie 2 (Day of the Dead - 1985) von George A. Romero. Dieser hatte in einem unterirdischen Bunker Experimente an Zombies vorgenommen um sie besser zu verstehen. In diesem Film versuchte der Professor ihnen Wissen wieder anzutrainieren, um mit ihnen zu kommunizieren.